A Life with a devil
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: My name is Maka I was born a devil, my mother was killed when I was 7 and I killed my Pappa for cheating my Mamma my Pappa and Mamma were Spirit alburn and Kami alburn just like my mother I wear a red dress with matching heels I have a tail and ears which I'm guessing i got from Pappa, I have long brown hair down to my butt, and green eyes, Like all devil's I have powers
1. the devil

_**A Life with a devil**_

Maia's P.O.V

My name is Maka I was born a devil, my mother was killed when I was 7 and I killed my Pappa for cheating my Mamma my Pappa and Mamma were Spirit alburn and Kami alburn just like my mother I wear a red dress with matching heels I have a tail and ears which I'm guessing i got from Pappa, I have long brown hair down to my butt, and green eyes, Like all devil's I have powers

" Look...i'm sorry Wes but lets face this..won't work out.." I say with an evil tone with a matching smirk as went closer.

" M-Maka look you don't-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Wes yell as I staped him with my hand when I took my hand out Wes splat out blood and fell to the ground he started to go pale.

" hmph, you should know you were gonna die when we had that fight for the 18th time." I say licking my hand then he died but I heard a voice so I turned.

" w-who are you and why did you murder my brother?" The boy said.

" I was he's girlfriend...but like you saw I killed.

" what are you?" I heard him say.

" a devil and I'm Maka Alburn." I said why the f*ck did I say name?,his human my enemy!

" I'm Soul, Soul Evans, brother of Wes Evans who you just killed." He said.

" Have you got a home?" He asked again I shook my head then he pulled me.

* * *

" wow..." Maka said looking around.

" you like it?" Soul asked, Maka nodded.

" so how'd you get it?" Maka asked.

" saved up." Soul said.

" Saving up what?" Maka asked.

" Money." Soul said sticking his hands into his pockets.

" kay..." Maka said then there was a knock on the door but soonly after it gott kicked down by the blue haired baka.

" YOU'RE GOD IN NOW IN THE HOUSE!" The blue haired boy said.

" B-Black* Star calm down please." Said a girl.

" 'sup Black*Star, Tsubaki." Soul said

" Hey who's the tiny tits?" Black*Star said.

" what the hell did you just call me?" Maka said.

" you heard me Tiny Tits." He said again.

" OH THATS IT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Maka said as she pounced on him.

" OIII .YOU' !" Black*Star Said.

" I will after I tip you're guts out and let you bleed to death!" Maka said.

" BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki said.

" MAKA!" Soul yelled trying to get Maka off him but failed.

" AHHHH!" Maka yelled as Black*Star punched her.

" BLACK*STAR STOP!" Tsubaki yelled as she pulled him off Maka.

" Maka...are you ok?" Soul said as he cleaned the blood away from her mouth and face.

' _dam she's so cute when she angry.' _Soul thought.

" yeah I'm fine..." Maka said looking at Black*star then she let off a growl.

" Black*star you need to go come back after to day." Soul said as the left and Soul let her sleep with her as the went to bed.


	2. a noseblood, and a new dress and a crush

_**A life with a devil pt 2**_

Maka's P.O.V

Dam that Soul! he ticked me into shopping! hmph I won't pick anything...

" Maka how about that one?" I heard him say when I looked up I blushed, for what reason? because it looked like it show everything.

" No!" I said/ yelled then I walked over a dress pile...there was a dress that was white with and a sparkle down the bottom, it was a staples dress and it was down to my knees, and it had a belt.

" see one you like?" Soul said hugging from behind.

" wha? N-No!" I said.

" Really? you were smiling when you saw that dress..." Soul said as he put his head on mine.

" but I have no money..." I mumbled sadly hoping he wouldn't hear but he did so I cursed myself.

" I have the money for it, now if you want it tell me." He voice got deeper...and...huskyer oh god what does that mean?

" y-yeah..." I said with that he got it and payed for it.

* * *

Soul's P.O.V

I was walking around looking for Maka...then I saw her smiling at some dress I think I can have fun with this...so I walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

" like one you see?" I said smirking knowing what she would say.

" wha? N-No!" I heard her say I smirked to myself.

" Really? you were smiling when you saw that dress..." I said then for reason I put my head on her's.

" But I have no Money..." I heard her say or more whisper sadly.

" I have the money for it...now if you want it tell me." I said my eyes started to close.

" y-yeah.." I heard Maka say I sighed to my self hoping this would last...but I had to so I brought it for her then he walked home.

* * *

" S-Soul...ummmm T-Tada?" I heard Maka say I then had a nosebleed but a small one.

" S-Soul...u-uh y-you o-ok?" I heard her say then I looked again very closly...this dress it showed off her curves...then I had a nosebleed a very big one, then without warning Maka came over.

" Makaaaaa..." she started now I'm confused.

" w-what?" I said.

" CHOP!" Maka yelled as she slammed a giant book in my skull...that hurt very much.

" w-why?" I said while holding my head...

" for being a pervert." Maka said simply.

" sorry..." Soul said then the door bell rang.

" I've got it." I said but as I opened it...to see Black*star and Tsubaki.

" YOU'RE GOD IS HERE,YAHOO." I heard Black*Star yell as he let him self in but stopped and looked in Maka's way...oh god no not this again.

" hello, bookworm." I heard him say then I looked at Maka.

" I'm not...a bookworm, you've got a big ego though there's no denying that..." I heard her say.

" well you have Tiny Tits." I heard Black*star say then Maka walked over to him.

" Makaaaaaaaa..." She started.

" what?" Black*star said.

" CHOP!" Maka said as I saw her slam the book into his head and blood came out.

"S...Sorry about him..." Tsubaki said.

" eh? oh its fine." I heard Maka say.

" so what school you going to?" Tsubaki said

" oh the DWMA." Maka said.

" oh cool um we better go."

" bye..." me and Maka said as they left.


End file.
